Tan Solo Imaginemos
by Turquoiseheart
Summary: Un tonto juego, tan solo los llevo a Imaginar. INOSAI


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí representados no me pertenecen…

**Summary: **Un tonto juego, tan solo los llevo a Imaginar. [INOSAI]

**.x.X. Tan Solo Imaginemos X.x.**

Ella caminaba hacia su lugar especial. Pero que podría tener de especial un enorme árbol viejo, y sin hojas; para ella mas que un simple objeto que le pudiera dar sombra en esos días tan calurosos de verano.

Mientras caminaba lo diviso, tan imponente como siempre, dibujo una sonrisa al ver a su árbol y apresuro el paso para llegar hasta el.

-Hola, querido- susurro la chica al árbol, tocando la corteza de este. Sus blancas y finas manos recorrían el árbol, no importándole si sus manos se ensuciaban o astillaban, definitivamente ese árbol era especial.

Se sentó y dejo que la sombra del árbol la cobijara. Saco un pequeño libro y comenzó a leer. El tiempo paso muy rápido y ella sin darse cuanta se estaba quedando dormida, con el libro entre sus brazos, cuando escucho unos pasos que se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca de ella, abrió los ojos y volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

-No es posible- susurro- ¿Sai?- dijo mas alto

-Hola "Belleza"- dijo este recalcando la última palabra.

Ella solo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, dando un suspiro.

-¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?- pregunto el chico de ojos azabache. Al recibir un si por respuesta se encamino hacia donde estaba ella.

-¿Como has estado?- pregunto ella cerrando su libro y volteando a ver a Sai.

-Bien supongo- contesto el , poniendo su típica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Cómo ha estado Sakura?- pregunto la chica.

-Bien. Gracias, ella esta muy bien, con mucho trabajo- hizo una pausa- pero no vengo a hablar sobre ella- dijo con tono serio y sin su típica sonrisa. No hubo repuesta de parte de ella. Después de un rato de absoluto silencio el volvió a hablar.

-¿Quieres jugar?, ¿Cómo los viejos tiempos?-preguntó el

-Si- contesto ella en un susurro casi inaudible, pero lo suficiente como para que lo escuchara el.

El rodeo con su brazo los hombros de Ino, dándole chance a que ella se acercara y se recargara en su pecho.

-Yo me imagino que caminamos juntos por la aldea, riéndonos de cualquier tontería- dijo la chica en voz bajita.

-Yo me imagino, que tenemos una gran casa, en medio de la aldea-

-Me imagino viajando por el mundo, contigo a mi lado, tal vez, comprando una casa en algún país lejano a l nuestro, donde podamos escapar de la monotonía.- dijo la chica con voz segura.

-Si, donde tendremos tardes, de diversión, de sentarnos a ver tele, o simplemente sentarnos a ver la nada-

-Con un jardín hermoso y que en el centro hay un enorme árbol, donde nos podamos sentar… a jugar que imaginamos- dijo la chica con la voz quebrada.

El chico bajo la mirada para verla recargada en su pecho, ahí con ella, el se sentía vulnerable, frágil, pero a la vez libre, y completo. Al sentir q la chica temblaba por tratar de contener el llanto, el la abrazo mas a si mismo.

Ella por su lado, trataba de contener las lágrimas, trataba de no embragarse con el olor del chico, trataba…simplemente de dejar de sentir. Al sentir el abrazo del chico ella hizo lo mismo, dejando que compartieran su calor.

-¿Es muy lindo imaginar no "belleza"?- dijo el chico

-Si, siempre y cuando sean cosas lindas- hizo una pausa- Sabes quisiera que ciertas cosas se volvieran realidad, Sai-

-Si, a mi también me gustaría, que algunas cosas se volvieran realidad- puntualizo el chico dando a entender que lo que acababan de imaginar, quería que se volviera realidad. Ella solo correspondió.

Hubo un tiempo de silencio, donde no hacían falta las palabras, donde dejaban que sus metes volaran, juntas, dejando que sus mentes se volvieran una sola, aunque fuera por solo un instante. Si ellos no podían amarse, en su imaginación si podían, nadie se los impedía.

La tarde llego a su fin, dando paso a un cielo con tonos rosados y naranjas.

-Es hora de irme, Sakura ya ha de haber llegado a casa- dijo el chico con tono decidido, aunque su corazon decía lo contrarío.

Ino se separo de el y se paro quedando recargada en el árbol

-No quiero que esto termine Sai-

-Y no lo hará si tu no quieres mi "belleza", tan solo deja que tu mente vuele, deja q tu mente imagine, y ahí estaré yo, imaginado al igual que tu- dijo el chico brindándole una ultima sonrisa, sincera. Ella solo asintió.

-"Belleza" si tu lo quieres, algún día lo que imaginamos se volverá realidad- finalizo el chico, tocando la mejilla de su "belleza".

El chico se fue alejando, dejando a la chica en aquel árbol, donde de vez en cuando, sus corazones se llamaban, para poderse reunir. Por eso, definitivamente ese árbol era especial.

_Yo quiero que todo esto se vuelva realidad…._

_X,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x_

_n/a: años sin poner algo aki ahora q es final de semestre puedo actualizar algo…_

_este mini fi,c espero y le entiendan, es algo que estoy pasando… y me pone melancólica, para variar. Espero dejen un review :)_


End file.
